konoha 12 changed destiny
by Rj56
Summary: chapter no 3


Dont own Naruto. OCs mine please dont use without permission.

Kakashi Hatake stared at the Civilian Council without emotion. He was cool on the outside but mad as hell on the inside. They had to be joking! Banish all those iinvolved in the Sasuke Retrieval Mission except Sasuke. All had some injury from minor to severe. They also could banish the two Sannin as well as the Shinobi Council clans for "support of an enemy." Naruto wasn't the enemy. He, like his mother, held the Kyuubi not vice versa. Kakashi knew the only way to save his team, his sensi's sensi, the current Hokage, and the clans was to leeave. They wouldnt be allowed to go to any allies because of conflict of interest. But he knew one place where scum like the council couldn't find them and even if they did, they would have to follow the laws of the land. Kakashi decided it was time for Naruto to learn a secret that only he knew. They would go to Velos.

At the hospital, Tsunade is just begining to tell the ninja about Naruto and Sasuke.

"Lady Tsunade, how are they? Is Naruto going to live? How soon before I can punch Sasuke for running away and hurting Naruto?"

"Both are going to be alright. Yes and in about two weeks. Any other questions, Sakura?"

"No."

"Where's Kakashi? He ought to be here."

A poof sounded in the center of the group. Kakashi stood silently not reading Icha Icha.

"Whats wrong? What did the civilan council want?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi took a deep breath.

"They have removed you as Hokage, banished the Shinobi council as well as anyone save Sasuke who went on the mission. Worst part is the new Hokage is... **Orochimaru."**

" ** _WHAT?????????????"_**

"You're not lying are you. Danzo done it. In one fell swoop, he has taken out the shinobis who care about this village as well as Naruto. We'll have to leave before they mess with our chakra. Everuone gather what you can in scrolls, money, anything of importance. Bring your clans outside the gate. I am going to gather my personal belongings. We'll carry the injured and go ..." Tsunade paused.

"South. There is a coast there. We can board ships."

"South it is any questions?"

"Should we tell Ayame and Teuchi? What about the ANBU.?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell them. Gai, i want you to gather all the money from the shinobi accounts. Clan accounts not included. Use these scrolls. Kakashi, I know this is reaching but see if Sasuke wants to come with us. Shikamaru, ask the sand sibilings. We must leave tonight."

The shinobi jumped into action quickly but secretly doing their jobs. By nightfall, all was set. Tsunade had the wounded brought out after the traitors were to busy making plans for the banishment ceremonies tomorrow.

"Jirayia, can you take Naruto? Choza's going to carry Choji, Hiashi is carring Neki, Tsume or Hana will carry Kiba, Gai carries Lee, and Kakashi carries Sasuke. Asuma, wheres Konohamaru and the gang?"

"I am carring them, their legs are a little to short for keeping up with us."

"Tsunade-sama wait! I am coming too." Momo Haruno said. She had been the only holdout for the shinobis.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you hated Naruto?"

"Did **_I_** ever say that? No. I disliked the way he held back. Ive got a good idea who his parents are and I am not goung to follow a snake pedo. I slipped a sleeping agent into the tea. Theyll be out for hours." Momo Haruno said. Tsunade quickly jumped into action.

"Load up the wounded and lets go. We'll start from the west and cut south. Gaara, ate you sure the ramen chef and Ayame can go with you."Gaara nodded.

"Baa-chan, whats going on? Why are we outside? Did Sasuke fart again?" Naruto said. Snickers were heard all around. Tsunade just sighed.

"We've been banished, all of us. Kakashi knows of a place to live. **_Don't you dare blame yourself."_** Tsunade hissed. Naruros face fell for a moment before splitting into a grin

"Sasuke must have farted really loud because thats the only way they'd let him leave." Naruto said laughing. Most older shinobi sighed as some of the younger ones snickered. Sasuke laughed.

"We need to go. Kakashi when will we reach the coast? Going non stop."

"Tomorrow afternoon. I...have made arrangements for us. I hope that ROOT doesn't bother us." Kakashi said. Tsunade nodded and the party headed towards their new destiny.


End file.
